One More Day
by lizzieten
Summary: Sometimes the dreams where he got to hold Jessica again were worse then the nightmares of her death.


One More Day

The sun rose slowly in the sky; climbing steadily above the body of water that was rolling gently towards the shore. Brilliant shades of red and pink decorated the sky as the sun rose to reflect its light off the water's surface. In that one moment in time as the seagulls awoke and greeted their neighbors, and the fish that stayed close to the shores edge leaped in and out of the water, all was well with all those living their lives on the beach.

A young couple stood at the water's edge and watched as the world slowly to life. The beauty of the moment as the sun shone on the crystal clear water was not missed by the couple holding hands. The young woman had long blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, she was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure but towards her feet flared out. Beside her stood the love of her life who stood at six foot four, with dark brown hair. He had an easy going smile and was friendly to everyone he met. You wouldn't be able to tell from looking at him that he'd been raised on the road with his older brother and a father hell bent on revenge. In fact the young man that stood on the beach had come a long way from the depressed, lonely stranger the blonde had met at the empty café that fateful night.

The blonde turned and grinning at her companion before slipping out of her flip flops and took off running across the wet sand, obviously wanting the man to follow. He watched as she ran her dress billowing behind her and smiled he couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest person on earth. He waited a few more minutes letting her get a good head start before he took off running after her. He had the advantage with his height and had caught up to her after only a few short strides. Reaching out he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him. He sighed in contentment and wondered if heaven could possibly know that he had stolen an angel from them. He had never thought he could possibly be as happy as he was now. All the pain he had been through was worth getting to hold this angel in arms. The woman in his arms turned and pressed her lips to his. His heart beat a happy tune and he wanted nothing more than to make this woman his wife and spend the rest of his life with her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked as he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Yes" she said smiling and kissing him again "but it never hurts for you to tell me again."

"I love you more than anything on the entire planet and the entire galaxy." He said softly raising his hand and gently stroking her cheek. "You're my life, my entire world. I can't live without you; I don't even want to try"

"I know Sam" she said softly "but know this I am always with you wherever you are and I will always love you and I will always be in your heart" Jessica whispered softly against his lips.

_What? _Sam thought and then he felt a tear drop down his face, and with that he realized he wasn't even holding Jessica any more, he was staring at the ceiling of another nameless hotel. He raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he thought the dreams where he got to hold Jessica again were worse than the nightmares. Because he would always wake up and realize he could never hold her anymore.

"Sam?" he heard his brother call from the other bed in the room "are you okay?"  
He heaved a sigh and it felt like his heart would break out of his chest but he tried to breath.

"I don't know how I can even breathe without her" Sam said as more tears pooled in his eyes. I always thought I'd have forever with her, I should have known it was too good to be true."

Dean sighed and sat up on the bed and faced Sam.

"I don't totally understand why you left in the first place" he said "but what you had with Jess there's nothing about that that could fall into the too good to be true category." Sam gave a small smile though his heart still ached from the memory of the dream.

"If you could go back in time and have another day with her would you take it?" Dean asked thinking about the time the jinn had given him a glimpse of what could have been with his family.

"I doubt it" Sam said softly "because in the end I would only end up wishing I could have more time with her. That would hurt more than it does now, it would be like pouring salt into an open wound. It's better for me to grieve now then to get to spend another day with her and end up grieving for her all over again." Dean got up and gently squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"You know I am here for you no matter what right?"

"Of course I do" Sam said "and I appreciate it you don't know how much."

"if it was me you would do the same thing chick flick moment in all" Dean said as he crawled back into his bed. Sam shook his head and lay back on his bed but he didn't immediately close his eyes.

One more day

One more time

One more sunset

Maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing for

One more day with you.

**The end. Hope you liked it cause I certainly enjoyed writing it. the plot for this one has bugged me until I finally sat down and started working on it. The lyrics at the end are One more Day by Diamond Rio anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
